


Cold

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Series: MadaTobi Week [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro
Summary: Prompt:On the battlefield(fromMadaTobi Week 2018).





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> Prompt: _On the battlefield_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2018](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/174594542851/madatobi-week-2018-prompts)** ).

These hands.

These long-fingered, rough-palmed hands that could snap a neck with a well-placed grip. Steady around the hilt of a sword. Unshakable. Beautiful with the blood of his enemies upon them. These hands that are bare and battle-hardened.

Large. _Warm._

You sit upon the floor of his living room. Cold like he is. You sit with his hands in yours. Trace the deep lines, the pale blue veins of his open palms. You can feel so much power in them.

These hands.

Think back to when they held your wrists above your head. Think of the way they were splayed, curved, tightened. Upon your neck. Your ribs. Your thighs.

Think back to when they touched you, split you open, healed you, made you whole.

Hands that guide. That hold you in place. Rough like his breath. His thrusts. His body. His _everything._

Rough and warm. Yearning. Wanting. _Taking._

His hands, gluttonous and possessive like his eyes that roam unchecked over your body. Eyes like his hands that hold you captive, that make you tremble beneath the severity and intensity of his gaze.

Eyes, red like the blood you can't unsee upon his sword, his face, his fingers.

Think back to that day — like many days — in the forest, when he pinned you to a tree and fucked you against it.

Your legs wrapped around his waist. His hands and eyes that left no place of you untouched, unclaimed, unmarked.

The sound of the river like his breath in your ear. The river where you first met, when his father tried to take the life of your brother. Where _your_ father tried to take _his._

Think back to the way his eyes bore into you then. When he looked at you with hatred and heat. Back to days when he'd press you into the water, the earth, the trees, and fuck you upon them, against them, _into_ them.

Back to when you'd claw and grip and snarl like a wild dog, prideful and defiant and compliant.

His hands. His eyes. His breath. His silence. Taking you apart. His skin. His bones. His muscles. His heat. The sharp angles of him, that make him look as if he were hewn and chiseled from stone and frost. His eyes, diamond-hard and blood-red, the only things that glow within the darkness before dawn, making you wish that daylight would never come.

Cold from the floor. Seeping through your clothes. You sit here, his hands in yours, his eyes upon you.

You know these hands. Know the heat of them. The cold and steel of his unflinching gaze.

Think back to the day you watched the sun climb over the treetops, filter through the leaves, mottling the forest floor with patches of gold.

Back to _daylight_ and the scent of scorched earth. Of ash and metal and blood, blood, blood.

Back to when he fought your brother and you fought his, when you both acted like there was nothing between you but obligatory hate.

Not shame. Not guilt. Not want and heat and possessive grips. Not his marks upon you, upon the paleness of your flesh, concealed by long dark fabric, your high collar and long sleeves.

Nothing but his hands, unwavering around the hilt of his sword. His fire-bright eyes, ever sharp and focused and so, so cold.

Think back to the moment he cleaved your brother's flesh, stole blood and breath and _life_ from him, and you _had-needed-were powerless_ to stop it.

Your fingers upon his. His eyes upon you.

You look up and meet his gaze. And you think yourself a traitor.


End file.
